User blog:TheFazDude/Well, goodbye there, old sports.
...Welp, here we are. Let me preface this by saying that there isn't any hidden secrets or agenda hidden within this post. This is just me speaking from the heart. Don't go looking for any teasers or bolded letters; you won't find any. With that aside, let me begin. Being an editor on FNaF Fanon for three years has truly been an amazing experience. When I started out in 2016, things were much different than they are now. FNaF World was just released, Michael Jordan crying was a meme, and I was just getting used to my new laptop (which has served me well through my FNaF Fanon journey). After promptly bricking it within two weeks, I made one of my first ever social media accounts: this Fandom account I'm using right now! The name "FazbearFreak" was chosen because at the time, I only ever planned on editing here on FNaF Fanon. I didn't consider myself good enough for Fantendo yet, so I decided to find my footing on a smaller wiki: this one! My first few games were... alright. The only games really worth noting were the Five Nights at Steve's games and the Night Shift at King Pig's games. While NSaKP (especially the post-World games) would remain a regret for me, the FNaS games were genuinely the most fun I've ever had with a writing project (well, up until Endgame). It was my first time constructing an actual "lore", and even though there were still a few hiccups in the road, I'm still proud of the series as a whole. From there, I made... whatever I felt like doing. The Extended Timeline was an attempt to explain my own take on the FNaF lore without having boring walls of text, and the initial FNaFF trilogy was an attempt to build a "FazbearFreak Cinematic Universe", which is an idea which came back recently. I even branched out from traditional FNaF gameplay, and made free-roam, "Mario Maker-type", and even some multiplayer games. What came out of this experimentation were some of my favorite games, such as Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges. And finally, let's talk about Endgame. Endgame was truly an experience to develop, and even though it was annoying at times, I can say that in my opinion, the work I did was worth it, and Endgame probably overtakes FNaS 6 as my personal favorite game of mine. Lots of ideas came and went, but I only kept the best for this game. Hopefully, you've enjoyed the final product. Alright, now that Endgame's done, where to next? I'll be happy to answer! I'm going to take a break from Fandom in general for a few months, then it's off to the big city of fanon wikis: Fantendo! I haven't decided what my new Fandom alias will be, but I'll keep you posted! ...But as for FNaF Fanon... I guess this is it, huh? I'd like to thank everyone on the wiki for making this such a great place to be. A few certain individuals deserve special thanks, however: *VentureSonic: Thanks for being such a good mate and sticking with me through some of the dumbest decisions I've made during my time on the Internet. *Demonic BB, Caelywobbles234, and the rest of the DerpDev crew: Thanks for giving me games that inspired me to up the ante on my own work. srsly guys please come back i miss you *South Ferry: Thanks for giving me the chance to moderate this wiki and helping me mature into the fine, modest, still-slightly-crazy guy I am today. *SpringThing14: One of my oldest friends on the wiki, and in my opinion, one of the greatest. also come back spring pls i need you to review endgame And that's only scratching the surface! All of you helped make this wiki such a joy for me, and I can't thank you enough for that. Well, that's gonna be it for this post. This'll probably be the last anyone hears from me (aside from staff stuff) until I move to Fantendo, which I'll make my final "casual" contact with the wiki. Before I left, however, I wanted to say: THANK YOU. Thank you for helping me grow. Thank you for bringing me great content that inspired me. Thank you for making my life a hell of a lot better. Thank you. All of you. See ya on the flipside. <3 Category:Blog posts